


Siempre estaremos juntos.

by leslie_tsuki



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Hurt Scott, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 16:23:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20428910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leslie_tsuki/pseuds/leslie_tsuki
Summary: Alex quiere saber porque Scott se alejó de el.





	Siempre estaremos juntos.

Alex quería saber que pasaba con su mejor amigo, desde que iniciaron a grabar la temporada ocho de la serie a actuado raro. Se alejo de todos, habla cada vez menos y se ve muy apagado cuando actúa, todos nos estamos empezando a preocupar pero nadie se anima a acercarse y preguntarle a Scotty que es lo que le sucede. Así que el se tomará la tarea de charlar con el y averiguar porque el cambio de actitud.

Aprovecha la hora del almuerzo y corre hacia el rubio deteniéndolo "Scotty espera"

"¿Que sucede Al?"

"Quiero platicar contigo un momento"

"¿Porque?"

"Vamos a un lugar más privado" Alex pudo ver como Scott se tensaba ante sus palabras "solamente es para hablar cómodamente Scotty"

"N-no" dijo un poco nervioso

"¿No?"

"Um.. a-aquí podemos hablar"

"Bien, ¿Que te sucede?" Pregunto extrañado ante el comportamiento de su amigo.

"Nada, ¿porque habría de sucederme algo?"

"Porque has cambiado, tu comportamiento es diferente y todos estamos preocupados por ti"

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes" desvió la mirada pues no podía sostenerla con la de Alex.

"Mientes, ¿que te ha pasado? Sabes que puedes confiar en mi"

"No te preocupes Alex" comenzó a temblar levemente y se abrazo a si mismo.

Al ver a su amigo evitando su mirada y abrazarse el solo, le rompió un poco el corazón y lo jaló para abrazarlo fuertemente, sintió como el cuerpo de Scott se ponía rígido ante su abrazo. Tardo unos minutos pero poco a poco se fue relajando, sin embargo el temblor en el cuerpo de su amigo se incrementó.

"Scotty.... sea lo que sea lo que te este sucediendo podemos solucionarlo juntos" le susurra al oído.

"No... no P-podemos" solloza en el pecho de Alex.

"Vamos háblame compañero, no me dejes fuera de esto" hablo con un toque de desesperación.

"N-no puedo" susurro apartándose del cuerpo de Alex "lo siento" se encogió un poco y limpio las lagrimas que salían de sus ojos.

"Scotty..." por primera vez en sus ocho años de conocerse puede ver cuan vulnerable y pequeño se ve su amigo, lo único que puede hacer es verlo irse con la cabeza baja y escondiéndose en su remolque.

Ahora esta completamente seguro de que algo le ha pasado a su amigo y esta convencido de que es algo horrible, por el momento lo deja pasar porque no puede hacer más. 

Al terminar de grabar Alex quiere ir otra vez con Scott para ver si le puede sacar más información, sin embargo cuando lo busca el ya se había ido. Se fue a su casa para acostarse a dormir, cansado de grabar y por la preocupación con Scott, no puede descansar bien. A pesar de todo esto, el quirere dormir y ayudar a su mejor amigo, aunque al estar solo en su cama no va a negar que extraña a su esposa con el pero que ella lo engañara le dolió demasiado y terminaron por divorciarse, no le dolió demasiado puesto que el no la amaba de corazón.

Cuando ya esta acostado en su cama a punto de quedarse dormido, escucha sonar su molesto teléfono y espera que sea importante como para ser molestado a tan alta horas de la noche. De mala gana agarra su teléfono y responde un poco gruñón.

"¿Que quieres?"

"¿Alex?"

"Hmm.... ¿Kacy?" Preguntó confundido Alex.

"Si..." susurro la morena.

"¿Que sucede, esta todo bien contigo y la niña?" Pregunta preocupado.

"Si.." suelta un suspiro "te llamo porque estoy preocupada por Scott, y me preguntaba si sabes que le sucede"

"Oh... la verdad no se que le esta pasando yo también estoy preocupado por el y por ese motivo estoy tratando de descubrir que le sucede"

"Alex... no se que es lo que le paso, pero el ya no es el mismo, cuando viene a Los Angeles esta distante conmigo y muy rara vez con Josie pero... por el momento mi niña es la única que puede acercarse libremente a su padre y ser recibida con los brazos abiertos. Ni siquiera su padre James ha logrado hacerlo hablar, ya ves que ellos son muy unidos y para que empiece a rechazar el acercamiento de James quiere decir que sucedió algo malo y todos estamos preocupados por el"

"Wow... no pensé que se comportara de esa manera con ustedes, aquí también se a alejado de todos, se ha vuelto muy retraído y silencioso. Yo también creo que algo muy horrible le paso y supongo que no sabe que hacer con ello"

"Nos hemos alejado mucho Alex, ya no estamos juntos.... como pareja" sollozo Kacy "supongo que lo presione porque ya llevábamos mucho tiempo sin intimidad y el no quería tener sexo ni que lo tocara y yo seguí diciéndole que me estaba descuidando.... y el... un día que habíamos discutido respecto al no tener sexo.... solo dijo que deberíamos terminar porque ya no funcionaban las cosas y yo no sabia como reaccionar"

"Lo siento tanto"

"No te preocupes por eso, no es tu culpa yo... creo que entro en pánico y por eso me termino, ahora solo nos vemos cuando el viene a pasar tiempo con Josie, ya casi no hablamos"

"Kacy..."

"Alex.... se que se aman y tu eres el único que puede ayudarlo"

"N-nosotros no..."

"No te preocupes no estoy molesta, siempre he sabido que ustedes dos están enamorados y nunca han hecho nada al respecto.... pero ahora el te necesita Alex"

"Kacy..." susurro un poco apenado "lo siento tanto...."

"No te disculpes Alex... protegerlo por favor, no dejes que se autodestruya"

"Lo haré" susurro con los ojos llorosos.

Con esas ultimas palabras la linea quedo en silencio y Alex se quedo pensativo, decidió ir al hotel en donde se hospeda Scott y esta agradecido de tener una llave de su habitación. Iba a tocar pero decidió no hacerlo por si se encontraba dormido el rubio y abrió la puerta, todo estaba en silencio, camino hasta la recamara abriendo lentamente la puerta de la habitación, se quedo un momento en shock al encontrarse a un Scott con una jeringa en mano, un mecate atado en su brazo y pegándose para que las venas se le notaran. 

"Scotty noo" grito sobresaltando al rubio y corrió a la cama quitándole la jeringa de sus manos "¿QUE ES LO QUE TE PASA?" grito sintiéndose muy asustado "¿Que demonios Scott?¿Porque harias esto?" Pregunto con ira al ver las drogas en la mesita de noche.

"Déjame en paz Alex" dijo acurrucándose en si mismo tratando de que su voz sonara fuerte pero fallando en el intento miserablemente.

"Scott ¿que es lo que sucede?¿porque no hablas conmigo?"

"No pasa nada" empezaba a sonar agitado y su voz salia un poco temblorosa.

"No me mientas Scotty, no te atrevas a inventar escusas, quiero la verdad"

"D-déjame solo..." susurro alejándose de la cama.

"No" hablo firmemente "¿Vas a decirme porque diablos tienes estas drogas en tu posesión? ¿Desde cuando las usas?" 

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos mirándose fijamente, Scott fue el primero en apartar la mirada avergonzado por sus acciones y se odiaba tanto por preocupar a su mejor amigo y hombre de quien estaba enamorado.

"N-no las he u-usado"

"¿Entonces porque...?" Pregunto con su voz temblorosa, acordándose de aquel año en que se drogaba y sufrió mucho debido a eso.

"S-solo qui-quiero que se d-detenga" las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas.

"¿Detener que?"

"El dolor.." sollozo y se abrazo las piernas a su pecho escondiendo su rostro en ellas.

"¿T-te lastimaste? ¿Porque no dijiste nada?" Se acerco al rubio "Scott...."

"T-tengo mi-miedo"

"¿Porque?" Scott solo negó con la cabeza y se subió a su cama haciéndose bolita.

Alex se quedo con el toda la noche porque no confiaba en su amigo para estar solo, temía que si se iba el rubio iría por más drogas. En algún momento Scott se quedo dormido y el observo su rostro y poco a poco sus ojos bagaron por el cuerpo de su amigo, estaba tan entrado mirando que casi se pierde una linea roja en su abdomen. Solo la pudo ver porque la sudadera que usaba Scott se levanto cuando se movió, se acerco y termino de levantar más la prenda, sorprendiéndose al encontrar todo su estomago cortado. 

Le dio miedo el saber que su amigo se cortaba y comenzó a inspeccionarlo más, dio gracias a Dios de que Scott se durmió en boxer y levanto la tela para ver sus muslos y descubrir que también se encontraban heridos. Alex se encontraba muy afligido por esto, no sabe que hacer para ayudar a su amigo ya que el no le quiere decir que sucede.

No durmió nada en toda la noche y despertó a Scott cuando fue la hora de irse, ninguno de los hablo durante el viaje y al llegar al trabajo cada quien se fue por su lado. Grabaron toda la mañana y por fin les dieron dos horas para descansar, fue al remolque del rubio pero no lo encontró por lo tanto comenzó a buscar en todo el set. Estaba por rendirse cuando escucho un ruido en una habitación de al fondo.

Se acerco lentamente y se sorprendió de ver a su mejor amigo amarrado a un poste como si fuera de un animal, recibiendo golpe tras golpe.

"Te.. 'golpe' dije... 'golpe' que... 'golpe' te... 'golpe' alejaras... 'golpe' de... 'golpe' Alex... 'golpe'"

"De-detente... lo siento... lo siento... p-por favor... n-no me la-lastimes... n-no más" decía Scott sollozando.

Alex miro como su amigo fue golpeado y se congelo al ver que la persona que lo golpeaba le empezaba a bajar los pantalones y lo empezaba a violar sin compasión alguna. Scott solo lloraba y rogaba por ayuda, pedía que se detuviera pero no era escuchado. Alex no soporto más y jaló al imbécil que lastimaba a su compañero, lo tiro al piso y lo golpeo hasta dejarlo inconsciente.

Se levanto y lentamente se acerco a su amigo que no paraba de llorar y decir 'lo siento' y 'no más', estaba furioso por lo que le hicieron a su rubio.

"Scotty... " el mencionado no lo miro, solo trato de esconderse de el "amigo... tranquilo nadie te volverá hacer daño" le tomo un tiempo hasta Scott lo voltio a ver.

"Alex...." susurro dejando escapar un sollozo.

"Shhh...." trato de tranquilizar a su amigo, lo desato y bajo al suelo "tranquilo bebe"

"A-alex..." sollozo y se dejo abrazar por los fuertes brazos de su compañero "l-lo siento"

"No tienes nada que lamentar cariño.... nada de esto es tu culpa" dijo con la voz temblorosa y soltando sus lagrimas, le dolía saber lo que su amigo vivió.

Se quedaron un tiempo abrazados en el piso Alex estaba recostado en la pared mirntras que Scott estaba en sus brazos con una sabana envuelt en el, e moreno no pudo contenerse y le pregunto a su amigo acerca de lo que vio.

"¿D-desde cuando ocurrió esto?" Abrazo a Scott con fuerza mientras miraba como Lenkov y la policía se llevaba al imbécil que violo a su amigo, no lo soltó y decidió hacerle el las preguntas y dejar que un policía escuchara.

Scott solo negaba con la cabeza y apretaba sus puños en la sabana porque no quería hablar sobre su abuso. Ante la insistencia de Alex Scott se rindio y termino diciendole todo.

"D-desde e-el inicio de te-temporada"

"¿Que...?" Abrazo a su amigo ahogando un sollozo "¿P-porque no dijiste nada?"

"M-me daba ve-vergüenza" dijo mientras escondía su rostro de las miradas ajenas "m-me agarraron e-entre tres" susurro.

"Dame sus nombres" exigió el moreno.

"N-no..."

"Scotty.... no quiero que te vuelvan a lastimar y si esos bastardos están aquí en el set pueden volver a herirte y ellos merecen pagar por lo que te han hecho"

"Y-yo.... A-al..." lo miro con ojos implorantes pero recibió una mirada determinada y termino cediendo "O-oscar, P-paul y R-rick.." dijo con voz entrecortada sintiéndose un inútil con cada minuto que pasaba.

Los policías tomaron su declaración y con el apoyo de Alex les pudo decir que al inicio de temporada sus violadores lo acorralaron y lo llevaron a la parte más alejada del set, lo golpearon en zonas no visibles y lo amenazaron de que se mantuviera alejado de Alex porque si no lo harían sufrir. Luego siendo sujetado por dos de ellos el tercero lo violo cruelmente y al terminar los otros dos tuvieron su turno con el.

Durante estos meses todo el abuso a sido constante y empezó a sentir miedo ya que fue acosado y violado en cualquier oportunidad que ellos tenian, el trato de decirle a Lenkov pero el no escucho y solamente lo hizo sentir avergonzado de lo que le sucedió. No quería que Alex lo supiera porque no quiere contaminarlo con su suciedad, por eso no dijo nada.

"Scotty... " susurro Alex "tu no estas sucio, nunca pero nunca me contaminaras ¿me escuchas?" Espero a que el rubio asintiera "Tu eres la persona más pura y hermosa que conozco"

"N-no... yo... estoy sucio"

"No tu no lo eres"

"Alex..." susurro.

"Te amo, y lo que paso no me hará cambiar de opinión"

Scott empezó a sollozar otra vez y se sintió amado y valioso por primera vez en varios meses, se dejó abrazar y cargar por Alex hasta su auto. Fueron al hospital a que le hicieran el kit de violación que fue lo más horrendo que pudo experimentar pero lo soporto gracias a su amado Australiano.

Después del hospital y pasar a la policía para firmar su declaración, ambos se fueron a la casa de Alex y el moreno se encargo de consolar y apapachar a su compañero. Lo acompaño con el psicólogo cada vez que tenia una cita y poco a poco empezó a recuperarse. Si bien, ya no se quedaba solo con nadie que no fuera Alex ni dejaba que se le acercaran los desconocidos, su recuperación era buena.

"Gracias Alex" susurro Scott mientras yacían acostados en la arena.

"¿Porque cariño?"

"Por nunca darte por vencido conmigo"

"Nunca te dejaría, tu y yo siempre estaremos juntos sin importar los problemas y dificultades que la vida nos mande"

"Te amo" dijo con los ojos llorosos.

"Te amo Scotty..." susurro para luego besar la frente de su pareja.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

FIN


End file.
